In Times of Wind and Coffee
by oOReginaSerpentiumOo
Summary: One-Shot. Prompt: It's really windy and I can't tell if Storm is in a bad mood, or if someone let Pietro have coffee. Prompt from @official profx on Twitter. It's sunny, school is out for the term, Bobby makes my pond a skating rink AGAIN, and then a statue flies past. Dammit. MINOR language. Takes place between First Class and Days of Future Past [AU(?) Pietro moved in]


Prompt: (Charles Xavier) it's really windy and I can't tell if Storm is in a bad mood, or if someone let Pietro have coffee. This version of Charles has his "OH GOD WHY" thoughts but doesn't say them :P

**Edit: One reviewer replied that Bobby was too young to have joined the Institute at this current point in time. According to the X-Men Wiki, he and the others (Jean, Scott and Logan) joined after First Class. This happens before Days of Future Past.**

**This takes place quite a few YEARS after First Class. Summary changed to reflect this.**

**_Excerpt from the X-Men Wiki: "Professor Xavier's first student was the 11-year-old Jean Grey, who had been traumatized when she telepathically experienced the emotions of a dying friend. Later Xavier met Fred Duncan from F.B.I., who introduced him to a young Scott Summers. Scott soon into the mansion and, over the following months, Xavier recruited other students including _Bobby Drake_, Warren Worthington III and Hank McCoy. _Together the formed the original X-Men_."_**

_Ok, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated anything else, life grabbed me by the throat and wouldn't let go. I had to go job hunting ;-;_

_Anyway, just a one-shot to tide ya'll over, plus I'm ticked at myself – FFNet deleted my in-progress chapters. So I'm having to re-write them (which will hopefully get me over this writer's block!). This prompt is from the official_profx account on Twitter, it's amazing if you need a laugh. Expect some more one-shots like this from there. _

_The Wish Emporium~_

* * *

It was a normal morning at my School for Gifted Youngsters, or as normal as it could be considering how many students were now free to run around all day, having completed their exams. Bobby had been coaxed by his classmates to freeze over my pond **again** and the other students were skating on the thick ice.  
I sighed as I turned away from the window, noticing Logan standing behind me with, as always, a beer in one hand. I had tried to get him to stop drinking, but after he not-so-kindly told me that it would take a lot for him to get drunk (and even then it would only last for a few minutes maximum), I decided to just give it up as a lost cause.

"Good afternoon Logan, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked as he made himself comfortable in one of my nice chairs, putting his feet up on my desk (**AGAIN. I SWEAR TO GOD**) and swallowing a mouthful of beer. I pointedly ignored this and his face cracked into a smirk.

"Nuthin' much 'fessor, just thought yer might like some comp'ny." He replied offhandedly; I narrowed my eyes at him as I moved my wheelchair closer.

I hummed quietly, watching Logan carefully out of the corner of my eye as I wheeled out of the room, smirking slightly to myself when I heard a muffled curse as Logan was forced to move his feet out of his _oh so comfortable position __**on my desk**_ in order to follow me. I continued to the front doors, Logan stepping forward to open them for me. I nodded my thanks (_we really needed to get around to getting automatic doors_), and wheeled outside, blinking in the bright sunlight.  
Logan grunted as he lowered himself to sit on the steps, waving to Jean and Scott as they passed. Jean waved back, but of course Scott had to scowl at Logan and hurry on. Jean rolled her eyes apologetically and waved goodbye before running to catch up with her on-off boyfriend.

"So Logan, what was it you really wanted to talk to me about?" I asked curiously, Logan glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as he took another swig. I noticed the bottle was almost empty and absently noted to get more for the fridge. I was sure Logan could do with another even now.  
A bottle floated out of the door toward us and I noticed Jean off to the side, her brow furrowed in concentration. I must have been broadcasting my thoughts again if she picked up on it. Logan grabbed it, nodding his thanks as he flicked out a claw, popping off the lid easily before taking a pull. her face lit up at her success and she smiled and waved before going to find her boyfriend.

"Well, 'fesser, it's about-" He was abruptly cut off when a branch flew past us, embedding itself into the ground some distance away and staying there. "What the?"

I noticed the wind had suddenly picked up, and was still picking up fast. Shrieks were now coming from the impromptu skating rink (**Why is it always my pond?**) and the students began hurrying inside. Bobby opened his mouth to ask what was happening as he came closer and I groaned, rubbing my eyes with a free hand as I realized what it was.

" 'Fessor?"

"Logan, please see if Storm is still here."

"I'm pretty sure she still is, she was tending to her plants last I saw." Bobby supplied _oh so helpfully_ and I groaned again, the beginnings of a headache becoming apparent as a statue bust flew past.

...

I never liked that particular one anyway.

"If she is, then we have a problem." I sighed, looking up at the now assorted staff before me. Sometime during my musing they had all appeared before me. Looks of worry and fear were being passed around as I gave them the worst news we had received since taking in this particular mutant only a few weeks ago.

"I don't want to know who, but _someone_ gave Pietro **coffee**."

…

…

He stopped running 9 ½ hours later.

* * *

_So yeah...this happened...I swear I'll update! Anyway, let me know how it turned out? I haven't seen or read X-Men in a very long time (shame on me!) so it might be a little OOC. _


End file.
